Uchi-Haru-I Love You
by yayangsasukun
Summary: Aktor sekaligus artis yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha kini telah menjadi seorang yang cacat fisik, tangan kirinya harus di amputasi akibat kecelakaan. Sasuke yang dulunya sangat populer dan di gilai para artis wanita dari yang remaja, sebayanya hingga yang senior sangat ingin menjadi pacarnya tapi kini semua itu hanya masa lalu Sasuke. Kini ia hanya bisa diam dan menyalahkan takdir.
1. Chapter 01 Masa Lalu

Title : Uchi-Haru-ILove You

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : Drama and Romance

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T

Warning : Ancur banget.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

Chapter 01

(Masa lalu)

Kamar terkesan sunyi juga cahaya lampu kamar yang redup dan laptop terus menyala, aku menulis berbagai cerita yang aku harapkan belum ada yang membuat cerita yang kini aku tulis.

Jemariku bergerak sangat lincah menekan tiap huruf, angka dan beberapa simbol di keyboar laptopku ini. Kamar ini sangat sunyi dan hanya ada aku di tempat ini tidak ada teman saudara, atau seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupku...

Aku jadi teringat masa laluku di mana semua orang memujaku seakan aku ini adalah panutan bagi semuanya.

Aku hanyalah penulis yang tidak sempurna buktinya, aku hanya mengunakan tangan kananku untuk menulis juga mengerjakaan banyak hal cacat? Iya aku memang cacat akibat kejadian di masa lalu.

\-- Sasuke Flash Back --

"Artis terpopuler juga paling berbakat tahun ini jatuh kepada Sasuke Uchiha!" semua memberi tepuk tangan setelah mendengar bahwa tahun ini aku menjadi the best artis. Semua memberi pujian kepadaku, sampai beberapa orang ingin aku bermain dalam film mereka, tapi aku menolak karena aku sangat pemilih jika harus masuk bermain film, apa lagi jika itu film action.

"Selamat Tua Uchiha" salah satu produser film memberiku selamat setelah acara penghargaan selesai, aku hanya membalas senyum tanpa bicara lalu aku berjalan penuh gaya jika ada yang berpikir aku ini sombong terserah, karena aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan siapa yang tak mengenalku?

Sampai beberapa produser film Hollywood pernah memintaku untuk bermain di filmnya tapi aku pilih untuk menolak karena aku lebih suka bermain film di negaraku sendiri, mungkin aku akan mengalahkan aktor Hollywood walaupun aku hanya bermain film di negaraku sendiri.

Rambut panjang berwarna merah dan mengenakan kaca mata, pakaiannya pun terkesan seksi dan feminim. Karin Uzumaki salah satu, artis wanita yang cukup populer dan banyak yang mengatakan dia cukup berbakat walaupun pendatang baru di industri hiburan ini.

"Sasuke selamat aku sangat senang karena kau menjadi artis yang populer dan aku harap kita bisa menjadi rekan di film" ucapnya seakan terdengar ramah tapi bisa saja dia hanya berpura-pura, aku tau jika artis hanya pintar bersandiwara di dalam film atau di luar film.

"Hnn.. Terima kasih" jawabku dan karin terus memberi senyum ke arahku. "Kau mau kan menjadi rekanku?" Tanyanya lagi menegaskan hal yang sama.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya bermain film sesama artis populer sedangkan kau hanya artis baru bisa di bilang amatiran." Jawabku lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di lorong.

"Dasar sombong!" Teriaknya tapi aku tetap berjalan, meninggalkannya. "Dasar amatiran" gumaku.

"Sasuke?" Sapa managerku yang bernama Kabuto yang terlihat sangat senang senyum yang sangat tulus ia tunjukkan sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya. "Hnn?" Jawabku singkat dia pun menghela nafas. "Sasuke, kau benar-benar membuatku kagum tidak aku sangka tahun ini, kau mendapatkan penghargaan mengalahkan para seniormu" Ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Hnn... Biasa saja wajar saja, walaupun mereka senior tapi mereka payah wajar jika aku yang mendapatkan penghargaan tahun ini." Jawabku, Kabuto seakan tidak begitu suka dengan ucapanku terlihat dari caranya melihatku.

"Sasuke! Sikapmu itu keterlaluan bagaimana pun mereka, senior kau harus sedikit menunjukkan rasa hormatmu" Protesnya.

"Cih! Kalau kau tidak suka lebih baik kau berhenti sebagai managerku, masih banyak orang yang mau menjadi managerku!" Ucapku

"Baiklah aku akan berhenti, aku sudah muak bekerja dengan orang sombong sepertimu!" Jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar kesal lalu Kabuto meninggalkanku.

Saat aku bertemu setiap artis, mereka memberiku selamat juga memintaku agar bisa ikut menjadi lawan main mereka dalam film tapi tetap aku harus memilih mana yang aku suka atau tidak.

Begitu banyak wartawan juga beberapa media gosip dan sejenisnya, aku tidak begitu suka hal ini tapi bisa menaikkan pamorku.

"Sasuke tunggu sebentar ada yang ingin kami tanyakkan" ucap beberapa orang yang terkesan bersamaan dan kelihatannya mereka sangat kompak dalam bidang aneh seperti menanyakan hal pribadi seorang artis.

"Sasuke, bagaimana perasaan anda mendapatkan penghargaan tahun ini? Pertanyaan sepele dari para wartawan juga para media gosip bersamaan dan ada juga yang mengambil gambarku. "Hnn.. Aku cukup puas dengan penghargaan ini dan tahun depan aku akan mendapatkanya lagi" jawabku lalu aku pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju mobilku beberapa keamanan di sini menghalangi para media agar tidak mengikutiku lagi.

"Aku pun masuk ke mobil sport hitam milikku lalu mengegas cepat meninggalkan tempat area parkir yang cukup banyak media berkerumun.

"Hnn... Pasti para senior dan artis lain akan terbakar dengan ucapanku tadi." Gumamku saat menyetir mobil yang mulai aku tambah kecepatannya agar aku cepat sampai di apartement mewahku dan merebahkan diri untuk menghilangkan lelah dari kesibukkan bodoh ini.

Aku melewati beberapa motor, mobil, truk dan bis. Sangat menyenangkan melaju cepat seperti ini rasanya benar-benar membuatku senang.

Di depan adalah tikungan yang sangat aku suka. "Itu dia waktuku untuk beraksi" Saat aku ingin melakukan hal yang biasanya aku suka yaitu melakukan drive seperti dalam film dalam balap liar tapi sialnya rem mobilku rusak bisa di bilang loss. "Brengsek!"

Kiiiitrhhhhh..

BRUAAAKKKKKK!!!!...

\-- Sasuke Flash Back End --

"Huaaaaa!!!" Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat ini aku melihat layar laptoku, lalu menghela nafas panjang dan melihat seisi ruangan kamarku yang memang selalu terlihat suram.

"Mimpi itu lagi" gumamku lalu aku membaca sedikit tulisanku yang terlihat di layar laptop.

"Dia berbeda dari yang lainnya aku sangat kagum padanya walaupun semua mengagapnya gadis yang sangat culun dan selalu terlihat norak tapi dia sangat ramah juga baik." Aku membaca sedikit alur novelku.. Senyum aku buat saat aku membaca tulisanku. "Sangat pasaran mungkin aku akan menambahkan bumbu dalam ceritaku ini." gumamku lalu aku melanjutkan tulisanku.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 02

(Fans)


	2. Chapter 02 Fans

Title : Uchi-Haru-ILove You

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : DramaRomance

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T

Warning : Ancur banget.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

Chapter 02

(Fans)

\-- Sakura Pov --

Nikmatnya hembusan angin, indahnya langit biru yang di hiyasi awan putih. Aku dan sahabatku, Karin Uzumaki selalu melepas lelah di sini di taman bermain tempat aku dan Karin selalu bermain saat masih umur 5 tahun dan sampai umur 20 tahun.

"Sakura?" Ucap Karin yang menyadarku dari lamunanku, melihat indahnya langit biru. " Iya ada apa?" Jawabku, aku tetap menatap langit biru yang sangat menenangkan hatiku ini.

"Apa kau masih tidak rela Naruto menikah?" Tanyanya terdengar lembut sepertinya Karin mencemaskanku.

"Aku sudah merelakannya. Aku senang Naruto akhirnya bahagia dan menemukan... Cinta sejatinya." Jawabku yang aku buat tenang tapi sebenarnya rasa sesak bertumpuk di dalam dadaku ini.

Aku mengayunkan ayunan ini, yang dulunya selalu Naruto pakai saat masih anak-anak kami selalu bermain di tempat ini. Andai waktu bisa aku ulang pasti aku tak akan menolaknya dan berpikir lebih baik berteman agar tidak ada pertengkaran dan semacamnya. Ego ini mengambil keputusan sepihak sampai kata hati tak aku pedulikan. Mungkin kata pepatah benar jika kau mencintai seseorang cepatlah nyatakan atau kau akan kehilangannya selamanya.

"Langit biru sebiru matanya, sinar mata hari sore seperti rambut pirangnya hehe... Aku menyedihkan sekali." Gumamku, tanpa terasa air mata ini membasahi pipi dan aku berusaha menahan isakku yang memaksa agar aku mengelurkanya di tahan pun rasa sesak di dadaku seakan bertumpuk.

"Hikkss..."

Kebahagian tak akan abadi, semua yang telah terjadi hanya bisa di kenang. Jika aku tak rela semua ini tejadi betapa egoisnya aku ini, yang selalu saja menolaknya tapi dalam hatiku, aku sangat ingin memilikinya.

"Sakura, semua sudah terjadi mungkin kau akan menemukai yang lebih baik dari Naruto, aku tau Naruto memang seseorang yang berbeda karena aku sepupunya jadi aku tau dia seperti apa, tapi pasti ada kan? Orang yang baik melebihi yang terbaik?" Ucapan Karin benar aku harus merelakan. Naruto dan melanjutkan hidupku mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari Naruto tapi apa ada seseorang yang lebih baik dari Naruto? Yang aku kenal sangatlah baik.

Sore mulai menjadi malam, aku dan Karin memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum aku pergi aku melihat ayunan yang tadinya aku gunakan membuatku, teringat masa kecilku juga sosok Naruto yang selalu saja ceria. Aku sangat bahagia mengingatnya tapi ada rasa sedih yang susah untuk di jelaskan walaupun akulah yang merasakan kesedihanku ini.

Aku seperti mahluk tak bernyawa, memang terlihat biasa saja dari luar tapi rasanya aku ini kehilangan kehidupanku layaknya sesosok zombie. "Sakura aku duluan? Sakura... Sakura? Apa kau baik saja?"

"Eh! Iya ada apa Karin?" Jawabku

"Berhentilah melamun, aku duluan kita berpisah di sini, kau hati-hati ini mulai menjelang malam, rumahmu lumayan jauh dari sini sedangkan aku tinggal berberapa meter." Ucap Karin

"Tenang saja apa kau lupa? Aku bisa mengalahkan 5 orang pria sekaligus!" Ucapku lantang seakan tadi aku tak merasa sedih. Karin hanya tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi dan melambaikan tangannya seakan bicara besok lagi ya.

"Aku harus bisa melupakanmu! Naruto." Gumamku, aku berjalan sambil menatap langit biru yang mulai menghitam karena malam akan tiba. Perumahan satu-persatu mulai memperlihatkan sinar cahaya lampu. "Waktu sangat cepat tanpa terasa sudah malam" Ucapku bicara sendiri selama menyusuri jalan di perumahan.

Gukkk... Gukk.. Gukkk... Guk...

Anjing melolong tanpa henti suasana semakin terasa sunyi tanpa aku sadari aku melangkah entah kemana? Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku yang sedang risau saat ini.

"Kenapa baru sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya?" Aku hanya bisa bertanya dan bergumam seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan arahnya.

"Hoi! Tuan kenapa kau diam saja aku hanya minta beberapa uangmu!"

Aku melihat kiba, sepertinya membuat ulah lagi kenapa dia belum sadar juga? "Hei! Kiba apa kau tidak ada perkerjaan lain? selain memalak orang!" Tanyaku pada Kiba yang kelihatanya dia habis minum. Semenjak Hinata dan Naruto menikah dia jadi seperti itu, suka bermabuk-mabukkan dan berbuat ulah seperti berandalan selama setahun. "Sakura kau diam saja! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Bentaknya

"Kau tidak bilang kau ingin berapa karena itu aku hanya diam" ucap yang kini di hadapan Kiba. "Hah! Jadi begitu ya Mmmh... Aku ingin semua yang ada di dompetmu!" Jawab Kiba. Sial ini sudah kelewatan! Aku mendekati Kiba tapi? seseorang itu memberikan semua uangnya lalu Kiba pergi terlihat sangat puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Kiba mengendarai motor terlihat sangat ugal-ugalan semoga, dia akan baik-baik saja dan tak akan terjadi apapun padanya nanti karena, mengendarai motor. Dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Bodoh kenapa kau berikan semua uangmu!" Tanyaku ke seseorang yang tadi Kiba ambil uangnya. "Itu hanya uang masih bisa aku cari lagi." Jawabnya sangat tenang. Saat aku melihat tangan kirinya, aku merasa perihatin padanya padahal dia kelihatan... Apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Kiba tak melakukan hal buruk padamu kan? Memukul atau hal buruk lain." Tanyaku, dia hanya mengelengkan kepala pelan. Aku bisa bernafas lega karena semua baik-baik saja.

"Aku melanjutkan jalanku dan aku memutuskan untuk berbalik arah menuju rumahku yang cukup jauh akibat aku pergi tidak jelas malah memperjauh jarak dari rumah.

Dia membawa kantung plastik yang berisi, makanan ringan juga beberapa minuman. Jadi dia sebelumnya ke mini market dekat sini.

Aku dan orang ini entah siapa dia kami berjalan searah dan berjalan bersama. Hanya diam tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun dariku atau dia.

"Yang tadi itu temanmu?" Tanyanya saat kami jalan bersama.

"Iya dia temanku" Jawabku

"Mmm.. Aku duluan rumahku ada di dekat gang ini." Ucapnya lalu aku balas dengan anggukan, aku menatap langit malam lagi, hembusan angin di malam hari amat terasa cukup dingin.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat wajah orang tadi tapi di mana ya?" Gumamku saat entah mengapa aku mengingat orang tadi karena pernah melihatnya entah di mana aku lupa, tapi aku seperti pernah melihatnya.

Deghh...

"Dia mirip Sasuke! " Ucapku nyaring lalu aku berbalik kembali tapi sayang aku tidak tau tepatnya dia tinggal di mana, Sasuke Uchiha... Mmm.. Semoga aku tidak salah mengenali orang jika itu benar dia aku harus minta tanda tangannya yang banyak pikirku, apa benar dia Sasuke? Aku terus berusaha mengingat wajahnya. mirip sekali dengan Sasuke Uchiha artis yang dulu... Aku idolakan.

Entah kenapa rasa sedihku hilang seketika saat teringat artis idolaku, walau pun sekarang dia entah ada di mana kabarnya dia berhenti menjadi seorang artis.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 03

(Tanda tangan)


	3. Chapter 03 Tanda Tangan

Title : Uchi-Haru-ILove You

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : DramaRomance

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T

Warning : Ancur banget.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

Chapter 03

(Tanda Tangan)

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu saat aku melihat jam di layar hanphone ku ternyata sudah. 06.03 AM. Saat aku melihat layar laptop ku, aku tersenyum puas saat membaca tulisanku. Novel yang baru aku buat semalam hampir selesai, walau hanya genre romance biasa dan alur yang sederhana tapi aku memberi sedikit pelajar hidup untuk pembaca ku, agar mereka tak salah menentukan sesuatu dan bersikap lebih menghargai orang lain.

Treethhh... Treettthhh...

Suara getaran handphone ku dapat aku dengar jelas lalu aku raih handphone yang berada di meja yang berada di ruang tamu. "Haloo?! Sasuke, apa novelmu sudah selesai?"

"Mungkin lusa aku baru bisa menyerahkannya padamu." menjawab pertanyaan dari editor yang selalu membantuku.

Dia cukup puas dengan hasil kerja ku karena di setiap cerita yang aku buat banyak inspirasi untuk pembaca lakukan atau memberi semangat untuk menjadi lebih baik dan berubah menghargai orang lain. Aku tidak sangka mereka sampai seperti itu?

"Sasuke untuk novelmu ke depan bagaimana tinggal menunggu hari saja novelmu ini akan ending." Tanyanya terdengar kecewa karena novel yang aku buat ini sudah akan mencapai akhir cerita.

"Tenanglah aku akan mencari alur yang cukup memuaskan, di novel baruku."

setelah kami bicara panjang lebar melalui handphone. Aku meletakkan handphone ku ke tempat semula, lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, memakai kaos berwarna hitam, celana jeans hitam. Entah sejak kapan aku menyukai warna hitam dulu aku lebih tertarik ke warna biru tua dan putih.

Seperti biasa aku hanya membuat novel yang menceritakan kisah cinta, yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak aku pahami tapi aku menulis sesuatu yang belum ada semua menyebutnya cinta sejati. Menurut amatanku cinta itu mitos, dan mitos itu tidak ada, jika ada pasti penuh dengan hal-hal yang rumit seperti kehidupanku sekarang.

Aku mengetik cukup lincah walau hanya mengunakan tangan kanan, jemari ini sangat menikmati apa yang di lakukan. "Hnn... Alur berubah?" Gumamku saat aku menyadari ada yang aneh saat aku menulis sebait cerita.

Isi ceritaku. Gadis yang dulunya sangat di benci dan di bully di sekolah kini menui sukses menjadi artis besar, kata culu, norak selalu di pandang sebelah mata sekarang menjadi gadis yang di puja, puji para lelaki.

"Hnn.. Seperti aku dulu" pikirku

Aku menulis sebagian masa lalu gadis di karakter novelku dan di akhir cerita dia bersama pangeran nya yang selalu ada dan menjaganya dari yang seakan seperti sampah sampai menjadi malaikat yang teramat cantik di pandangan para laki-laki.

"Selesai kalian hidup bahagia selamanya dan sukses membuat yang lain iri termasuk aku pencipta kalian." Gumamku bicara sendiri di iringi mengetik tulisan,

(Happy End.)

Ting!! Nung!! Ting!! Nung!!

"Hnn.. Bunyi bel?" Pikirku lalu aku beranjak dari dudukku keluar kamarku, menuju pintu apartement sederhanaku ini.

Ting!!! Nuung!! Ting!! Nung!!

"Sebentar" Ucapku tegas lalu membuka pintu terlihat 5 Siswi yang entah dari sekolah mana langsung berucap "Sasuke Sensei!"

"Hah?" Ucapku yang sedang merasa heran mereka memanggilku sensei?

"Boleh kami minta tanda tangankan?!" Tanya mereka berlima hampir membuatku terkejut.

"Tanda tangan? Kalian ini siapa?" Tanyaku lalu mereka menjelaskan dari sekolah mana mereka berlima. Aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan berpesan aku sedang sibuk.

"Sasuke Sensei kami pamit, kami tunggu novel berikunya!" Ucap dari salah satu Siswi. Mungkin dia pemimpi dari keempat temannya tepatnya ketua.

"Heh, dasar anak-anak" Gumamku saat ingin menuju kamar.

Ting!! Nungg!!

"Hnn?!"

Aku kembali ke arah pintu keluar apartemet lalu membuka lagi pintu kayu yang bercat coklat ini. "Ternyata benar. Kyaaakk!" Jerit aneh entah siapa lagi ini dan kenapa tempat tinggalku mereka ketahui?

2 orang gadis yang berbinar aneh saat menatapku. Aku yakin mereka sama seperti yang lain meminta tanda tangan lagi.

"Terima kasih!" Ucap gadis yang berdiri di depanku di susul ucapan terima kasih dari temannya setelah mereka pergi aku menutup pintu, tapi baru 3 langkah aku berjalan, bunyi bel yang tadi berbunyi kembali berbunyi lalu aku berbalik dan berjalan 3 langkah, membuka pintu. Aku terdiam sejenak karena yang di hadapaku saat ini gadis yang aku temui saat pulang dari mini market. Aku jadi ingat temannya yang waktu itu kalau tidak salah namanya, Kito, Kibo, Kabo, Kiba.? Hnn... Kiba aku baru ingat.

"Sasuke Uchiha kan?!" Tanyanya lalu aku balas dengan senyuman, dari ekspresinya terlihat senang apa dia suka novelku juga?

"Sasuke Uchiha yang artis itu bukan?" Ucapnya sambil mendekat memperhatikanku.

Padahal aku sudah mengubah gaya rambutku di tambah tangan kiriku yang cacat tapi dia mengenalku? Hnn... Tidak mungkinkan?

"Kau hebat bisa mengenaliku." Ucapku

" Boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu kan Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanyanya dengan nada seperti merayu, aneh sekali apa harus seperti itu?

Aku mempersilahkannya masuk, dia memperhatikan ruang tamu kecilku ini tapi walaupun tidak luas paling tidak tempatku ini sangat nyaman dan aku menikmati kehidupanku sebagai penulis juga mendapatkan banyak pelajaraan semenjak menjadi seorang yang biasa saja.

"Duduklah aku buatkan minum, kau ingin minum apa?" Tanyaku tapi dia mengelengkan kepala. mengeluarkan semacam album foto kecil saat aku melihat album foto itu, ternyata semua fotoku saat menjadi artis padahal aku menjadi artis sudah 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Tanda tangani semua ya? Aku mohon." ucapnya dan aku harus bilang apa selain mengiyakan keinginan fansku yang masih mengingatku.

"Semuanya ada 50 foto apa harus semua di beri tanda tangan?" Tanyaku dan ia hanya mengaguk berberapa kali sebagai balasan.

Ternyata namanya Sakura Haruno. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapanya, dia paling suka saat aku berperan menjadi gengster.

"Selesai" ucapku

"Waahh akhirnya selesai juga, maaf aku membuatmu repot" ucapnya

Dia pamit saat aku akan menutup pintu dia kembali, untuk meminta no handphone ku. Aku memberikan no handphone ku lalu ia berpamitan untuk pergi dan akan kembali lagi besok, aku senang masih memiliki fans saat aku masih menjadi artis dan fans baru yang mengenalku sebagai penulis.

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 04

(Teman)


End file.
